


I Hate Storms

by Gravytrain101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Storm, Comforting Dean, M/M, Scared Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Cas is left terrified during a terrible thunderstorm. Dean rushes home and comforts him.





	I Hate Storms

Dean’s POV:  
I raced home once the rain turned into a horrible thunderstorm. I ran into the house shouting, “Cas!”

“Dean,” I heard him yell from our bedroom. 

I rushed in there and saw him curled up on our bed, clutching my pillow, with tear streaks down his cheeks. 

“Oh baby,” I said as gathered him up in my arms, “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here sooner. If I would’ve known, it would get this bad then I wouldn’t of left.”

“It’s okay,” he muttered. 

“No, it’s not,” I responded as he looked up at me, “You were here scared out of your mind and I wasn’t here for you. I am sorry.”

“It’s fine Dean, I forgive you. You’re here now and that’s all that matters to me,” he said. 

I didn’t say anything, I just pulled him closer when he flinched from the thunder. 

Some time passed and I asked, “You want to go to the kitchen to get something to eat?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. 

“Come on baby,” I coaxed, “I will be with you the entire time and I bet you’re hungry.”

“Okay,” he nodded and let me get up. 

I held his hand as I began to walk to our door. My plan stopped when a crack of thunder echoed in our room which was followed by all the lights going out. 

“Mmm,” he whimpered as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in chest. 

“Cas,” I said as my shirt began to get wet, “Sweetheart, don’t cry. It’s okay.”

I laid down with him on my chest as I suggested, “Let’s try and get some sleep.”

He nodded and sobbed, “I’m sorry. I’m being such a baby over a stupid storm.”

“Hey,” I soothed as I wiped the tears from his cheek, “There is nothing to be sorry for. Do you hear me? Absolutely nothing. We all have fears and we shouldn’t be ashamed of them. Okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered before laying back down.

“Try to get some sleep,” I whispered as I switched between rubbing his back and running my hand through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
